


It's Okay

by Mykea



Series: Poke-Crossed Lovers [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Awkwardness, Confessions, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, diodeshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykea/pseuds/Mykea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Clemont talk about the 'accident'. One-sided Diodeshipping (Sequel to Unexpected)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

“Clemont, I’m sorry.” Were the first words that came from Ash as the two sat in the bedroom together, awkwardly side by side. No Pikachu, no Bunnelby. Just the two of them. “I didn’t know-“

“Ash it’s okay.” Clemont pushed his glasses to his face, sighing. “It was an accident. Accidents happen.” Still though, it was their first kiss. They shouldn’t feel a little… Angry about this? Ash didn’t understand why Clemont was so accepting of this. But, he was his best friend. One of, and he had to let it go.

The Pokémon Trainer sighed, eyes still gazing at the floor. “I – I – I really am a bad dancer, aren’t I?”

Clemont laughed, clutching his stomach. Ash blushed. “Yeah, Ketchum. You are. Serena and I saw you dancing with Miette and we felt sorry for you two,” Ash snorted. “My mother taught me how to dance.”

Their eyes met, slightly sad, but slightly understanding. Ash was without a father, and Clemont was without a mother. Ash’s father left to journey around the world and become a Pokémon Master, but he hasn’t seen him since he was a baby. Clemont’s mother died when he was young, so that emptiness of maternal compassion was still there.

“I don’t have a dad, well I do. But I haven’t seen him since I was a baby,” Ash let out, stretching his arms. “I dunno if he’s out there or not, but I’m going to become a better Pokémon Master than him.” Aqua eyes gazed over to the trainer. Clemont remembered his promise to follow Ash just up until the league, and yet there was a panging feeling in his gut thinking how he wished he could still be there with him forever.

“Hey, wanna go grab some food? I’m starving!”

Clemont smiled and got up out of his seat, following his friend to the food court where they would soon meet with his sister and Serena. He was thankful this whole mess was done and dealt with.


End file.
